Warriors Shadow In The Forest
by spotty-bee
Summary: A couple generations after the current story, the Shadow clan has fallen on hard times with a drop in population. Are these lost kits a gift from the star clan, or a sign at how low the Shadow clan have stooped?  -On Hold
1. Clans

**Shadow Clan**

Leader- Gorsestar- A slick black and skinny shecat. ~Eyes- Yellow_~Mate-

Deputy- Bundlefur- A blueish grey shecat with fur sticking out at all angles ~Eyes- Brown~ Mate- Nightpelt

MC- Hunterscar- A brown tom with a yellow underbelly and white paws, a scar over his eye, cutting off his ear. ~Eyes- Green

Warriors

Trueheart- A white shecat with black paws.~Eyes- Blue Mate-

Nightpelt- A black tom with broad shoulders.~Eyes- Blue Mate- Bundlefur

Foxfang- A tabby shecat.~ Eyes- Green Mate-

(Appertice- Pricklepaw)

Smellyfur- A stinky grey tom Eyes- Green Mate- Pinepelt

Mouseears- A small ear'd brown tom- Eyes brown Mate-

Queens

Pinepelt- A prickly fur'd, ginger shecat. Eyes -Yellow Mate- Smellyfur

Her Kits

Frozenkit- A prickly fur'd grey tom ~Eyes- Yellow

Elmkit- A dark ginger shecat ~Eyes- Green

Appertices

Pricklepaw- A black shecat with fur sticking out at all angles ~Eyes- Brown

Elders

Wintereyes- A nearly blind white tom

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader- Brushstar- A tortiseshell tom with white front paws. Eyes- Green

Deputy- Quilplet- A small grey tom with black spots. Eyes- yellow (mate- Lambfur

MC- Meadowflower- A brown shecat with a ginger flower shape on her forehead. Eyes- Green

(Appretice- Daisypaw)

Warriors

Tinyfang- A small black shecat. Eyes- Blue

(Appretice- Stormpaw)

Sickclaw- A tabby tom, use to be a sickly kit. Eyes- Green

Yelloweyes- A tortiseshell shecat. Eyes- Yellow

Rootfur- A brown tom with darker brown flecks. Eyes- Brown (Mate-Bigheart

Whiteclaw- A white shecat with a black muzzle. Eyes- blue (mate-Shrewtail

Shrewtail- A tan tom with a small tail. Eyes- blue (mate- Whiteclaw

Snivelnose- A tabby shecat with a runny nose. Eyes- Yellow

Sticktail- A brown tom with a long tail. Eyes- Green

QUEENS

Bigheart- A tan shecat with white paws. Eyes- Green (Mate- Rootfur

Kits

-Spotkit- A tan Tom with a dark brown spot. Eyes- Brown

-Tumblekit- A clumsy brown tom. Eyes- Green

-Larkkit- A brown tom with tan flecks. Eyes- Left Green, Right Brown

Lambfur- A soft white shecat. Eyes- Blue (mate-Quilplet

Kits

- Gravelkit- A grey shecat with white paws and muzzle. Eyes- Blue

-Yowlkit- A White tom with black spots. Eye- Yellow

Apprentice

Daisypaw- A white shecat with a small tail. eyes- Blue

Stormpaw- A tan tom with a black muzzle and white paws. One white ear. Eyes- Blue

Elders

Rushingstorm- A large and once mighty tabby tom. Was deputy

Stonebelly- A black shecat with a dark grey underbelly.

* * *

**River Clan**

Leader- Pebblestar- A grey shecat with a spotted pelt, looking like rocks. Eyes- brown (Mate-Waveripple

Deputy- Guppybelly- A black and white tom. Eyes- Green (mate- Greyfur

(Appretice- Smallpaw)

MC- Scalepelt - A slick pelted dusty grey tom. Eyes- Yellow

Warriors

Stubbytail- A brown tom with a short tail. Eyes Green (mate-

(Appretice- Fishpaw)

Greyfur- A grey shecat with a black muzzle and tail tip. Eyes- Blue (mate- Guppybelly

Runningfeet- A fast brown tom with white paws. Eyes- green (mate-Gentalfang

(Appretice- Islandpaw)

Shellpelt- A big tan tom. Eyes- Grey (mate-

(Appretice- Stonepaw)

Quicklegs- A fast brown shecat with a white tail tip. Eyes- Green (mate-

Splashface- A black tom with a white face and paws. Eyes- yellow (mate- Malpesap

Waveripple- A tabby tom. Eyes- blue (mate-Pebblestar

(Appretice- Rapidpaw)

Sandfeet- A white tom with tan feet. Eyes- Yellow

Queens

Malpesap- A golden brown shecat. Eyes- Brown (mate-Splashface

kits

Cloverkit- Golden brown shecat with white face and paws. Eyes- Yellow

Ninekit- A black shecat, named for when Pebblestar got her lives. Eyes- Brown.

Gentalfang- A tabby shecat who detests fighting. Eyes- Green (mate- Runningfeet

kits

expecting

Appertices

Stonepaw- A dark grey tom with a spotted pelt, looking like rocks. Eyes- Blue

Smallpaw- A small tabby tom. Eyes- Brown

Islandpaw- A tabby shecat. Eyes- blue.

Fishpaw- A black and grey tom. Eyes- Blue

Rapidpaw- A grey shecat with a black ear. Eyes- Green

Elders

Scragglefur- A black tom with kinky fur. Eyes- Blue

Mudstep- A white tom with brown feet. Eyes- Yellow

* * *

**Thunder Clan**

Leader- Wishstar- A white shecat~ Eyes-Blue Mate-

Deputy- Mosspelt- A silver tom with moss soft fur ~ Eyes- Green Mate-

(Appertice- Loudpaw)

MC- Softheart- A white tom~Eyes- Blue

Warriors

Rabbitlegs- A long legged cream shecat. Eyes-Brown Mate-

Specklecloud- A grey and white shecat. Eyes- Yellow- Mate-

(Appertice- Milkpaw)

Toadmouth- A tabby tom with a large mouth. Eyes- Yellow- Mate

Summerstone- A silver tom with a white patch over his eye. Eyes- Blue - Mate-

Highclimb- A long legged cream hecat. Eyes- Green Mate- Shallowpond

Snowfeet- A tan shecat with white feet. Eyes Blue Mate-

(Appertice- Flutterpaw)

Jaggedclaw- A big Tabby tom with 1 white paw. Eyes- Blue Mate- Addereyes

Longwhisker- A grey tabby tom with long whiskers. Eyes- Yellow Mate-

Shallowpond- A sassy white shecat with small ears. Eyes- Blue Mate- Highclimb

Queens

Addereyes- A small, beautiful grey and white shecat with snake like eyes. Eyes- Yellow Mate- Jaggedclaw

Her kits

Brokenkit- A grey tabby tom, born with a bent tail. Eyes- Blue

Moonkit- A grey shecat with a white under belly and tail tip. Eyes- Blue

Appertices

Flutterpaw- A cream shecat with a white under belly. Eyes- Blue

Loudpaw- A sassy white shecat. Eyes- Blue

Milkpaw- A Cream Shecat. Eyes- Green

Elders

Croweyes- A black tom with beady eyes. Eyes- Dark blue

Noobyknees- A long (yet weak) legged Silver tom. Eyes- Green

Longtounge- A white shecat. Eyes- blue

* * *

Kitty Pets

Lori- A thick fured Ginger spotted shecat, pink collar with a heart tag. Eyes- Grey

?- A large black tom with strong legs. Eyes- Dark blue.

General- An old tabby tom, very demanding. Eyes-yellow

Admiral- A russian blue shecat. Eyes- Blue

Cadet- A very young brown shecat with a white under belly. Eye- Lavender.

Fluffy- A thick fur'd shecat with a smushed in face. Eye- Royal Blue

Max- A giant tabby tom. Eye- Green

Ollie- A black and white tom. Eyes- Blue.


	2. Prologue

Night had fallen on the two legged nests, they were all piled on top of each other, like bird nests in a tree. Only the sound of the wind whistling in the forest trees nearby filled the air. Until a dark cat figure exited one of the nest. She leaped up onto the balcony railing and onto the neighbouring one. She looked around tentatively, before scratching on the glass door. Three cat faces came up to it, then filed out the kitty door.

"Lori, your pushing this alittle. THEY might see us." The odd looking blue one muttered, she rapped her tail around her paws angrily.

"Pish, posh!" The elder tabby next to her blurted, looking from Lori to the blue shecat. "What do you think this is, Admiral?! A walk in the moonlight!! This is war! War I say!!" The elder began to pace. "Chances must be taken!"

"You tell 'em General!" Said a tiny shecat kit. She followed General with her eyes.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Admeril hissed. She looked back at Lori tiredly. "Now, whats the matter?"

"I'm not sure.. I just started wonder what kind of chance we have against THEM." Lori sighed, shaking her head. The three others looked shocked. The youngest kit pounced her.

"What are you talking about Lori!" She said, cuffing the ginger and white shecat playfully.

"Cadet.." Lori sighed, then tried to look stern. "Its just that.. we may not have a chance!"

"Poppycock!" General spat "What makes you say that!"

"We don't know how many cats they have! We could be out numbered and what if they have only been sending their weakest cats at this point!" Lori explained, she averted her eyes from Cadet as not to she her frightened face. Admiral let out a hiss of annoyance towards her.

"So your just going to give up on us now!!" She growled. Lori looked at her, undignified.

"But-but."

"Your the one who started this army!" Admiral snapped. She stalked up towards Lori angrily. "Is it your idea to send us out there while you curl up in your up walker's lap!"

"No!" Lori spat, now angry herslef. "Its just.. with Shade gone.."

Admiral relaxed greatly into a shamed outline. She walked up to her friend and sat down next to her, licking Lori's thick fur. "Its ok Lori, everything will be fine."

"But looked at what they did to Fluffy!" Lori whimpered, they all shivered in fear. The persian shecat had been through enough abuse.

"It won't happen to you." Admiral sighed softly and licked harder, not that Lori noticed. A few moments of silence past with the cats craning their ears around for any sign of noise.

"A fine pickle were in." General muttered finally, he scuffed his paws around while Cadet walked to his side. "Ollie and Shade dead, Fluffy and Max hurt.. were down on numbers alright."

"What about me! I can fight!" Cadet remarked, only earning her a affectionate cuff from the elder tabby.

"Not even if my life depended on it." General muttered." Your too young and small."

"If it did, I'd fight anyway." Cadet said with her innocence seeming to slip away at that moment. All was silent again as the cats took a quick look around.

"We'd better get back inside. The night is no longer safe." Admiral muttered, she looked at Lori in an ordering motion. "We will talk about this in the daylight.."

With that the cat all returned to their dwellings. Lori paused at her soor, looking around in the night before entering. The night was indeed no longer safe.


	3. Chapter 1

Gorsestar glared down at the middle of the clearing in pure amazement, and mistrusting curiosity. She looked at her deputy, Bundlefur, for and explanation, but judging from the shocked look on her own face she had none. On Gorsestar's other side one of her warriors, Trueheart, was gaping at the sight in the middle of the camp's clearing, the mouse she had been carrying had fallen from her mouth. Her other warriors had been on boarder patrol, all but their medicine cat and the queen had been here all day. Gorsestar began walking toward the clearing, she bent down and sniffed one thoroughly.

No sent, they just reeked of mousebile... like someone didn't want her to know where they came from.. She took a quick look around and back down to the creatures at her paws.

"Where did you three come from." She said in annoyance but with a soft edge around her voice. Bundlefur was at her side now, she looked down at them as Trueheart started coming to to see as well.

"Their not Pinepelt's, I can say that much. Their too young." Bundlefur muttered, she touched one and when it started to move she jerked back. "They're alive!" She whispered.

"And they are sooo cute!" Trueheart cooed, but stopped when when her senior warriors glared at her. "Well they are."

Gorsestar shook her head and looked down at the them again. "Any ideas as to where they came form?" She watched as Bundlefur mumbled in a negative tone, TrueHeart cocked her head to one side.

"Maybe their from another clan." TrueHeart muttered.

"That can't be possible." Bundlefur said, shooting the idea out of the sky. "How would they ahjve gotten here then? Their clan wouldn't have just left them here and they definitely didn't get here on their own."

"MEOW!"

All three cats jumped and looked down at the tiny kits. They had to just be hours old. The black and white one wriggled in impatience and hunger. His sisters were quiet and just lay weakly on the ground, to hungry to do much else.

"Well, first things first. They must be fed." Grosestar said, she looked at Bundlefur. "Go search the area and try and find any scents of cats crossing over. Trueheart, help me with the kits."

"But their covered in mouse bile!" Trueheart whimpered, but was quieted again by Grosestar's glare. "Yes, Gorsestar.." She muttered, picking up the pure black kit, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Grosestar watched Bundlefur run off before picking up the other two kits, she too wrinkled her nose at the taste, but still lead Trueheart to the nursery.

"My, my. They are getting big!" Said a nasal old voice from inside. There was also the sound of little scrabbling paws.

"Thank you Wintereyes." Said a gruff female voice, filled with pride.

"Very heathy to." Said a sratchy voice, but it was laced with warmth.

Grosestar entered the nursry with Trueheart behind her. Inside was the clan elder, Wintereyes Along with the current Queen Pinepelt. The clan medicine , Hunterscar, cat seem to here for a visit as well. They all looked up as the two enetred.

"Whos kits are those?" Pinepelt asked in confusion, her yellow eyes slimmed in question. Gorsestar thought she spotted some sort of emotion escape Hunterscar's single eye, but the tom turned before she could watch him further. She and Trueheart set the kits down quietly. Suddenly, one of Pinepelt's kits tried to approuch them , but jummped back when he came into smelling range.

"Eww!" The prickly fur'd grey tom spat, scrambling back to his sister's side. "They smell like bile!"

"Theres no need to insult them Frozenkit... unless their River Clan." Pinepelt muttered.

"No Pinepelt, they do smell like mouse bile, thats why we can't tell where they came from." Trueheart explained, rasping her tongue on her pelt, trying to remove the taste.

Grosestar opened her mouth to speak when another "Meow!" Interrupted her, this one frailer then the last.

"Their starving!" Pinepelt frowned in pitty. Grosestar nodded gravely.

"Thats why I brought them here, I was hoping you could-"

"Get them over here then! No time to waste!" The queen said laying down. Grosestar scooped them up and put them by the queen's side. They soon were suckling quietly.

"Thank you Pinepelt. Its just until we find their mother." Gorsestar explained. Yet Pinepelt shrugged.

"What kind of queen refuses a starving kit?" She asked. Wintereyes looked down at them through his bad vision and then glanced at Gorsestar. "So where did they come from?" He questioned. "Where did you find them?"

"In the middle of camp, when we returned from hunting. There were no strange smells or strange prints found around them." Gorsestar explained. Trueheart jumped to her paws next her.

"My mouse!" She scurried to the entrance of the den and yowled suddenly. " Smellyfur! Don't you dare eat that! Its for Wintereyes!!" Then she ran off.

Grosestar sighed and watched Wintereyes run after her at the mention of food. She returned her gaze to the new kits, whom were being scrubbed clean with some wet moss by Hunterscar. "What do you think, Hunterscar?" She asked. The tom looked at her silently.

"No strange smells and no strange prints found in camp.. perhaps they are a gift from the star clan." Hunterscar muttered, causing Gorsestar to growl.

"Even so, what are we going to do with them!" Gorsestar asked.

"Keep them of course!" Pinepelt spoke, looking down at them. "Star clan knows we need more cats, and I have some milk to spare.. though they may have to be weened early."

"What about us!" Frozenkit meowed sadly, his sister nodding beside him.

Pinepelt only rolled her eyes. "Your ready to be weened. Now go and try your first piece of mouse!"

"We get to have real food!" Frozenkit purred, he looked at his ginger pelted sister. "Did you hear that Elmkit!"

"Real food! Real food!" She said, bouncing up and down.

"Well, we need to name these kits." Hunterscar said suddenly, he finished washing the kits and they smelt much better. Elmkit was at his side in a heartbeat. "The pure black shecat looks like a... Shadekit to me."

"What makes you say that?" Gorsestar frowned, but Hunterscar looked away from her again.

"It just suits her." he muttered.

Pinepelt nodded approvingly. "I think so to."

"Alright." Grosestar sighed and looked down at the newly named Shadekit.

"I want to name one!" Elmkit purred, she batted at the black and white tom's tail. The kit truned towards her, meowing angrily.

"Elmkit, stop badgering him!" Pinepelt warned.

"Why? He can't hurt me- OW!" Elmkit jumped and looked back down at the kit, he had just bitten her tail with his sharp baby teeth. He gave a sharp meow, before wriggling back into Pinepelt's side. "Hes really strong!" Elmkits muttered.

"Yes, yes he is." Pinepelt nodded with a hint or... affection?

"Lets call him, Tuffkit!" Elmkit spoke. The name was childish, but it seem to work.

"Very well, and the last one?" Gorsestar asked, Elmkit looked over at her brother.

"What do you think Frozenkit?" She asked.

"I dunno. Stinkykit, bilekit, fatkit, lostkit whatever! Let go get some mouse. " The tom ranted by the entrance. Everyone in the den sent him a glare. "Fine, fine!" He wandered closer to the kits.

The last one was white with ginger spots. Frozenkit leaned in and grunted "Gingerkit. Can we go now?!" He looked at his sister.

"Yep, lets go!" Elmkit said and together the two ran out into the camp clearing.

"Now that, that is over with we should let these kits get some rest." Gorsestar spoke and lead Hunterscar away. Once outside they noticed all the clan watching them.

"Is TureHeart... telling the truth?" Nightpelt asked, he stepped forward boldly. Grosestar slimmed her eyes into slits.

"What did Tureheart say exactly?" She frowned.

"That you found some kits." Priklepaw said as she psuhed past her mentor Foxfang. The larger tabby shecat nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is. Untill their parents are found they are part of the shadow clan. You may see them, but not all at once!" Gorsestar ordered. "Bundlefur is scouting the area to find any traces, I want Trueheart to take out another patrol. Mouseears and Smellyfur, you will go with her." Gorsestar turned to talk to Huntersacr, but found the cat was already gone.

He knows something... She looked over towards his den... Grosestar knew it..


	4. Chapter 2

Moons had past and the kits got bigger. Whenever possible Gorsestar sent patrols out to look for their parents, but any link beyond the day they were found had gone, almost like it was blown away in the wind. Gorsestar still kept an eye out, yet by now the kits thought of Shadow Clan as their own clan. Even if their family came for them, they may not want to leave..

The kits arrival wasn't a horrible thing mind you, it was strangely welcomed by all the clan, and for Shadow clan that was strange. They were the first to go against any clan who brought in a Kittypet or rouge, that was what Shadow Clan genes were made of so they were techincally hipocitsbut none the less they gripped.

Then again, this was after the River flood.. Many cat's lives were taken and the need for warriors was great. They all knew that. Prahaps if it had been any other time the kits would have been given to another clan, or thrown to the twolegged, but it was now. So no matter how they got here, they seemed to belong...

This fact alone left Gorsestar puzzling.

If starclan had sent them, then why was there not a sign?

* * *

"Please!! Please, Please!!!"

"We've been stuck in here our whole lives!!"

"I-i wouldn't mind going outside... to..."

"Oh alright! I give up, go on, go. Just don't badger anyone!" Pinepelt muttered, crumbling inder the three's cute stares. They pelted out of the nursrey, Shadekit in the lead. When they reach the top, they could barley believe their eyes. The camp was huge!!! It was loacted on what seemed to be and island, surrounded by steeping marsh land, A large oak tree grew in the middle, very diffrent from the rest of Shadow Clan land. Across from the nursry located in the oak roots the kits could see the Warrior's den built into the rose bush wall surround the camp. Also located under the old oak were two other dens. Hunterscar's den was to the nusrey's left, while the elder's den was to the right. On the other side of the camp, behind their view, the apprtice den was also build into the barrier. The leader's den was located at the far point from the entrance, in an old fox den.

The camp was empty, save for Smellyfur gaurding the camp and Wintereyes basking in the sun a few feet away. Frozenkit and Elmkit were batting around a ball of moss nearby. Smellyfur watched his kits in amusement till Wintereyes call for his attetion. Shadekit looked at her brother and sister excitedly.

"Come on! Let go see what Elmkit and Frozenkitare doing!" She exchailmed, Tuffkit followed her lead as she began to approuch them, Gingerkit wallowed in indecision befroe finally following her litter mates.

"Oh great." Frozenkit said flatly as Shadekit got closer, her brother a tail length away. "What do you ticks want."

"Frozenkit!" Elmkit frowned, glaring at him sideways. She muster up a smile and looked down at the younger kits. "Hi guys! Up for your first camp exploration?"

"Ya! Imgonna look in everywhere!!" Tuffkit exclaimed proudly. His tail twitched as he caught Frozenkits stare. "What?"

"Hm, oh nothing." Frozenkit shrugged. "Its just thah noteveryone wants a nosy kit in the clan."

"Frozenkit!!!" Elmkit hissed, batting his muzzle with her paw. "Don't worry, he's just trying to pull your tails." She looked back at him with a glare. "If I remeber, you poke your nose everywhere to."

"I did it steathly with a sly curiosity, he will do it clumsly and out of morbrid curiosity." Frozenkit snickered, till his sister cuff him again.

"Morbrid!!" Tuffkit spat, he breathed heavily, fuming, then stopped. "Whats dose Morbridmean?"

"Just some word our dad taught us. He's gotta a... what did mama call it?" Elmkit asked.

"A fancy mouth." Frozenkit sighed, Elmkit nodded vigerously.

"Ya, he's got a fancy mouth. Says weird words... diffrent words. Everyone thought he'd be the clan medicine cat cause of them, but the star clan sent Hunterscar dream instead." Elmkitexplained. "Lucky for us, right."

"Yep." Frozenkit muttered.

Suddenly all the patrols returned at once. Gorsestar lead Nightpelt ,Foxfang and, Pricklepaw back from River clan boarder patrol. While Bundlefur and Trueheart came back from Thunder clan boarders. Mouseears and Hunterscar had prey hanging out of their jaws, dropping them into small piles.

"Whats Hunterscar doing hunting?" Gingerkit asked, speaking for the first time since they left the den. Elmkit looked at her.

"He's allowed to hunt and fight, he's just usually too busy to." Elmkit explained. "It lets him get his warrior blood flowing I guess. He's taken to the role of medicine very well."

"All cats old enough to caththeir own prey, Gather!" Gorsestar yowled, climbing the oak to a low hanging branch. The others crowded around under her, the kits just sat where they were watching. Suddenly Pinepelt was behind them.

"Frozenkit! Your filthy! Get over here young tom, right now!" She meowed, scooping him up with one paw and dragging him over, beginning to clean him. "Elmkit! get started on yourself!"

"Yes Mama." Elmkit nodded and began to spruce up.

"Mom! Mom stop it- it's embrassing! St- uh stop!" Frozenkit began to squirm in his mother's paws.

"Oh, my little kits! Your day of reconing has come to fruition! How blessed this moment of antisipationhas been wanted!!" Smellyfur sighed, coming up behind them. The kits, even Smellyfur's own, tried not to wrinkle their nose as he came closer. He always reeked of crow's food. He chuckled at their attempts. "Do nottrouble yourself, tiny ones, I am aware of my.... pungency."

Elmkit wrinkled her nose, letting her father lick a spot she couldn't reach. Pinepelt let out a purr, she had lost her sence of smell after the River flood, but seemed to manage without it, besides she and Smellyfurhad gotten closer because of it. "So why the bathing emergancy?" Elmkit asked. her parents shared an amused glance.

"You'll see." Their mother said softly.

"So River clan boarders have been quiet, like the last few months." Grosestarfinished. "Now, its time."

Pinepelt released Frozenkit quickly. Elmkit was pushed to his side. "What-"

"Frozenkit and Elmkit." Gorsestar said loudly. The two kits let their pelts ripple, Frozenkit looked back at his mother.

"No way!" He smiled, but Elmkit still looked confused.

"Are you ready to become appertices?" Gorsestar asked, the two made their way to the bottom of the tree.

"Ready!" Elmkit chirped, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh yes!" Frozenkit could barly keep himself from bouncing around.

"Very well then." Gorsestarnodded, she looked over her clan. "From now on, these kits will be known as Elmpaw and Frozenpaw!" The other cats gave a murmer of happyness as she continued. "Mouseears. You have taught Trueheart all she knows, you will be Elmpaw's mentor."

Shadekit, Tuffkit and Gingerkit watched as Elmpaw and Mouseears touched noses. Gorsestar gave a nod as they sat down, then turned to crowd. " Bundlefur, you have a strong and brave heart, you will be Frozenpaw's mentor. " The thick fur'd deputy sauntered down beside the young tom and touched noses with him.

"Elmpaw! Frozenpaw!" The clan began to chant. Shadekit and her littermates joining in, even though Tuffkit remianed silent when the name Frozenpaw came every time.

The crowd dispersed and cats went to their dens or the shade of the tree to share tounges. The two new appertices bound up next to their mentors, chattering in excitement, but the mentors waved their tails, sending the two away. "Nothing! They don't want us to do anything, at all!" Frozenpaw complained

"Not until the sun gose down abit Im sure." Pinepelt explained.

"Congradulations!" Shadekit spoke as she padded up to them happily, Frozenpaw only dipped his head in thanks, but ElmPaw jumpped over to her.

"Thank you Shadekit! Oh boy! Just think of it! Training! Serving the clan! This, is, great!!!!" ElmPaw began chasing her tail around in circles, he father chuckled.

"Don't do that, my blessed shecat, your will waste your vauled engery. Save that for other tasks." Smellyfur nodded, Elmpaw smiled at him and turned to Frozenpaw.

"What do you think we get to do?!"

"There are a bunch of chorse, but the training and trips to the gatherings make up for it." The other cats looked up as Pricklepaw, the clans only other appertice(Until moments ago) had padded up to them. "Imjust glad I have help now!"

"Are there any chores that need doing?! Im ready to go!" Elmpaw exclaimed. Pricklepaw's ears shot back in surprise, but she quickly put them back.

"If only I still had that intusiasum. The elder's den needs cleaning, we can get the moss from Hunterscar, come on!" She lead Elmpaw around the tree towards Hunterscar's den, Elmpaw was pushing her brother along, much to his displeser.

"They grow up so fast.." Pinepelt muttered, curling up to Smellyfur. The tom gave her a few toungue rasps over her cheeks.

"Am I to take it you wish for more?" He muttered to her.

"What! Have you ever been through kit birth! The pushing and yowling and-"

"Ermh! Pinepelt." Smellyfur pointed down towards the three kits with his tail, Pinepelt clamped her mouth shut.

"What are you doing here!"

Everyone looked off towards the entrance, Trueheart had her head sticking out it and was muttering to someone. "Just a moment!" She ducked out and surried to the center of camp. "Gorsestar!!!" She looked at the tree, but the leader had already gone to her den. All the clan were on their toes in a second. Pricklepaw stuck her head out of Hunterscar's den, moss hanging from her mouth. Trueheart looked around, then ran to Gorsestar's den. "Um, Gorsestar!!!"

"What is it?"

"Um.." Trueheart stuck her head inside and a filter'ed conversation came, till Grosestar let out a yowl.

"THUNDER CLAN!!!" The black shecat trambled over Trueheart and into the middle of the clearing. "Everyone! Sations!"

All the cats moved, Wintereyes nearly ran overtop of the kits, into the nursrey. Pinepelt pushed them deeper into the den and stood infront of it, standing her ground. All the cats covered the roots of the tree in poucing postion. Gorsestar nodded and hurried to the entrance, Bundlefur at her side. Gorsestar stuck her head out...

A few moments of silance..

Then Gorsestar waved her tail, the clan instently relaxed, though none left the roots. They did sit up and wait, some tucking their tail over their paws. Finally Gorsestar, slightly flustered looking, backed out of the entrance, allowing the other clan to enter.

A white shecat with big beautiful blue eyes lead the group, followed by a slightly bigger white tom, a silver tom and a small white shecat appertice. They took notice of the other Shadow Clan cats, but didn't back down. Gorsestar came around behind them, whispering in Bundlefur's ear. The deputy nodded, never taking her eyes off the Thunder Clan cats.

"Hello SoftHeart." Hunterscar muttered as he came up beside his leader. The white tom nodded towards Hunterscar.

"Oh for the of !! What do you want?!" Bundlefur groaned, cutting the chit chat. Grosestar glared at her angrily.

"Well..." The white shecat began "Softheart had a dream."

"Dosen't he always.." Mutter a cat above the kits on the roots.

"And he dreamt you had taken in some lost kits...-"

"What buissnessof it is yours!" Bundlefur yowled, Gorsestar cuffed the shecat angrily and padded up to the leader.

"Maybe we should take this inside my den." Gorsestar muttered, glaring at the shecat. "Wishstar."

"Prahaps we should..." Wishstar nodded. She lead her clan mates with Grosestar towards Shadow clan leader's den. Hunterscar and Mouseears at her sides. They all dipped into the den, save the small white appertice.

Bundlefurmarched toward the clan quickly, she looked them over. "Gorsestarwants us to take a quick look around came, just to be sure there is no ambush." She said in a hushed voice. "Foxfang and the appertices are to stay with the elder and kits. Everyone else, with me." There was a sea of pelts that rippled towards the camp entrance, soon only a few cats were left in the camp. Even Pinepelt had gone to look in the surrounding areas..

"Im hungrey." Tuffkit said blantently, ignoring the events that had just happened, he scrabbled out of the nursrey and towards the fresh kill pile. Shadekit hurried after him and Gingerkit once again battled within herself before scuttling after them. Tuffkit pulled a toad out of the pile and dragged it to a clear space, when Shadekit pounced him. He let out a grumbling yowled as he was flattened to the ground.

"We can't eat real food yet Tuffkit." Shadekit stated, keeping her brother pinned and out of reach of the toad. "We haven't been weened yet."

"Your heard Pinepelt this moring, milks run out! What else do we have?" Tuffkit pouted, letting out a growl and rolling his sister off him. Shadekit let out a squeak as her brother rolled over top off her.

"I guess your right.." She muttered as she got up, shaking dirt from her coat. Tuffkit nodded and dragged the toad over to his sisters.

"Do we, um... have to eat that?" Gingerkit whimpered, she pressed closer to Shadekit's pelt. Tuffkit rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Here, look, its not going to kill you." Tuffkit pulled a leg off and chewed some meat off, after a few second of chewing he shallowed. "See, tatse good to." Shadekit crept forward, sniffing the food warily. Finally she ripped of a piece herself and began to eat.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Frozenpaw said as he came up behind the kits, Elmpaw and Pricklepaw followed him, Pricklepaw still held onto the moss. 'There is another clan in our camp!!"

"Four cats." Elmpaw frowned, she sat down beside Tuffkitand glared at her brother. "What can four cats do?"

"Plenty. WinterEyestold me about the four cats who started the clans" Frozenpaw said. "Remeber?"

"Yes, yes. Shadow, Thunder, Wind and River. I remeberthey didn't start the whole clan up by themselves." Elmpaw shotback. "Theres no I in Clan."

"Quite, both of you." Pricklepaw frowned, dropping her moss. "And I have to share a den with you."

"Having fun playing with kits, Pricklepaw?" Came a sly voice, Pricklepaw whipped her head around and glared at the Thunder Clan appertice. The white shecat flashed a cheeky smile their way. "Its just too bad your 'two cat 'clan dosen't have more warriors to be."

"For your information, LOUDPAW, these two are appertices now." Pricklepaw waved her tail to Elmpaw and Frozenpaw.

"Woopdeedo." Loudpaw muttered "Not like their any good. Their way too small to do much."

Elmpaw withered at her harsh words, but FrozenPawon the other hand stalked forward. "At least I don't have a big MOUTH that scares away prey and an ugly pelt to scare away denmates!"

Loudpaw became flustered. "You fox dung brained, rat eater."

"Tree climbing ,thunder clan Squirrel!" Frozenpaw countered. The two began to circle angrily, spitting and hissing at each other.

Shadekit and Tuffkit watched on from Elmpaw's side, Gingerkit huddled behind them in fear, her paws covering her eyes. The two kits could hardly believe their luck.

"A fight, right here in camp.." Shadekit whispered to her brother excitedly.

"This is going to be good!!" Tuffkit responded. They had never seen a real fight before, now they get to see one up close!!! Maybe they could pick up some moves to play with.

Yet before the fight could even begin it ended, Foxfang barged right into the middle of it. Her tabby pelt prickling with annoyance."Frozenpaw, its rude to argue with guest of the clan." She said emotionlessly. Frozenpaw opened his mouth to argue, but bit his tounge with the seinor warrior. "Its almost as rude as egging some one into an arguement... in another clans camp.. as a guest." Foxfang's voice turned cold and while her head remaind looking down at Frozenpaw, her eyes were glaring down at Loudpaw. Loudpaw looked around nervously, before darting to Gorsestar's den and running inside.

"Ahhhhhh!' Tuffkit and Shadekit groaned, even Frozenpaw seemed miffed about missing his first chance at a fight.

"Dissapointed?" Foxfang asked, looking down at them through slited eyes. "Well, as am I. We are clan cats, not dirty tounge'd, blood thirsty rouges. A real warrior tries to stay out of a fight at any costs. Just shows how much you have to learn."

Shadekit and Tuffkit looked down in shame, Gingerkit looked over their shoulder and, once seeing the fight had ended, sat down beside her siblings.

"But." Foxfang began again. " You are still young, I find its far better to learn things the hard way now, then it is later. Pricklepaw." Pricklepaw jerked up and looked at her mentor. "I know how much you have been picked on by the other clan appertices, for being the only appertice in your own clan, but they way you acted today shows me how little affect it has had on you. You've kept your chin up, well done."

Pricklepawgave a purr at her mentor's praise. "Thank you.." Foxfang only nodded and walked away to the fresh kill pile, pulling out a snake for herself.

"Sooo, is she a hard mentor?" Tuffkit asked, cerious.

"Not really." Pricklepaw shrugged. "Before... the flood, she had a mate. She was going to have kits with him, but he drowned, so she became kinda cold. She's still has a warm heart.. somewhere in there. "

"A flood! There was a flood!" Tuffkit gasped in awe. "What happened?"

Pricklepaw'seyes clouded in painful memory before she shook them away. "No one really told me how it started, I was three moons old when it happened. All I know is I woke up underwater around sun up. I manage to get to the surface and grab onto a tree. Hunterscar swam out and saved me, dragged me up onto solid ground. We lost more then half the clan, and my sister Yewkit. We made a new camp here on higher ground, that was.. 11 moons ago."

"Wow.." The kits gasped in fearfull awe. The thought of a clan killing flood made Gingerkit shake harder, almost gluing herself to her sister's coat.

Frozenpaw was staring towards the leader's den during the whole story, Pircklepaw glanced in his direction and noticed. "Hey Frozenpaw, something wrong?"

"What do you think Wishstar wants with the kits.." He mumbled quietly. Pricklepaw followed his gaze to the den with a sheltered frown.

"I-i don't know..."


	5. Chapter 3

"You dare barge into my camp and blame me for your own insolence!!" GorseStar growled. She glared at WishStar angrily, her claws scraping against the moss covered den floor. HunterScar and MouseEars sat at her sides, but only MouseEars seemed to boil with anger. HunterScar gave a deep gulp and looked at SoftHeart pleadingly. The Thunder Clan Medican cat gave a quick, worried shrug.

"Now GorseStar, no one is blaming anyone.." WishStar frowned, she took a step back and looked at her silver fur'd deputy, Mosspelt. The tom only glared at the Shadow Clan cat, not uttering a word. "We just thought you may have stumbled apon them..."

"They. Are Not. Thunder Clan. Kits!" GorseStar spat, she bagan pacing.

I don't know that! Then again if they were, how in Star Clan's name did they get into the camp! Maybe one of her warriors found them... or an owl caught them and dropped them her accidentally. Owls are always carrying stupid Thunder Clan kits off!! What if they were thunder Clan...

"Now Gorsestar."

Gorsestar gave a heavy humf, quieting the leader, but MossPelt could keep his mouth shut no longer. "You must have stolen them." GorseStar whipped around to glare at him.

"WHAT!"

"Everyone knows how desperate you clan is!" MossPelt snarled, getting to his paws. MouseEars was also up just as fast. Suddenly Loudpaw scrambled into the den.

"WishStar the shadow clan cats are getting really mad!!"

"MossPelt! Loudpaw! Silence!!" WishStar hissed. The warrior and his paw returned to their hunches. WishStar gave a few calming breaths before looking GorseStar in the eyes. "We just want to find our kits! If we could please just see them!"

GorseStar looked back into the deep blue eyes of the leader. Worry and saddness overwhelmed the area where pride had once stood soo strong..

"Mmmmmm, Fine.."

* * *

Shadekit watched as GorseStar returned, her pelt was heavy and she her legs hit the ground as if they carried a large burden. WishStar and her clan filed out behind her. Tuffkit hopped from paw to paw, hoping for match between the two clan leaders. Only to be disappointed when GorseStar lead WishStar to them quietly.

"Well here they are." GorseStar said with a grunt. "Are they yours?"

WishStar looked down over them, a strange ominous force was accompanying her stares, Shadekit gave a shiver as she looked down at her. Then to Tiffkit.....

"No." She sighed at last, a defeated look surrounded her.

"What about the Ginger and white one?" GorseStar snorted. Gingerkit peeked out from behind her siblings. With GorseStar gentle beckoning she revealed herself.

"No..." WishStar shook her head. "I'm afraid were looking for a grey shecat with a white under belly and tail tip and a grey tabby tom with a bent tail.."

"GorseStar! Someones coming!!!" FoxFang yowled from her watch over the camp entrance, suddenly the rose bush shook wildly and a long legged cream tom burst out. He pattered to a stop next to WishStar.

"WishS-Star!" He gasped. "The- the kits!!"

"Yes!!" WishStar said looking at him.

"They were- were found by the w-wind clan boarder.. (gasp) Some Wind Clan Warriors brought them back.."

"Excellent work HighClimb!!" WishStar exhaled, happy to find the missing kits at last.

"Excellent Work!!" GorseStar frowned. "He destroyed our camp entrance!!" GorseStar pointed to the rose bush that had been torn open, broken branches and rose buds had fallen to the ground. Some Branches still hanging where they use to grow.

"Oh! Sorry.." HighClimb smiled sheepishly. GorseStar returned it with a snarl. "Speaking of which, SoftHeart I have some thorns that need removing once we return to camp.."

"We could help you fix it if you-"

"OWW!!" MossPelt yowled, he whipped around to see Tuffkit had pounced on his tail.

THATS IT!

"No! You've done far enough! Out! Out of my camp!!" GorseStar snarled. WishStar backed up and lead her clan mates away, Mosspelt whispering about their snarky attitudes.

"Hmpf!" MouseEars snorted. "I'd like to show him a snarky attitude!" He crept closer to GorseStar. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

"Noooo!" She yowled upsetly before moving to her den, MouseEars followed her every step.

"Well that went better then I expected it to." HunterScar commented, looking down at the kits in wonder.

* * *

Another two month had past and GorseStar finally gave up. The other clans had not lost any kits, and if they were rouges then the parents had obviously abandon them. The kits knew PinePelt wasn't their mother, but at the same time GorseStar didn't know what they believed. They tussled and played with each other, cooing and meowing.. if only the flood hadn't happened, then GorseStar may have been a queen like she and her mate had been planing on doing. When she became leader after the death of their old leader and deputy, that plan went down the tubes.

GorseStar couldn't help but wonder if things had gone differently sometimes.. but what had happened did, and she was stuck.. or at least, until things calmed down.

Which they had..

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?" Gingerkit whimpered, her sibling were tugging at her fur fiercly, pulling her from the camps safe wall, into the outside world..

"Don't be a kit!" Tuffkit growled, giving her tail a sharp tug.

"Ya, we won't be out long." Shadekit agreed, pushing her head. Gingerkit gave a mumbled wail, she was forced, backward, out of the camp's back entrance. She looked at the world around her in wonder. Everything was sooooo......... big and scary!

"Ok, we were out, let go back!" Gingerkit hiccuped.

"Aww, Gingerkit's a scardy mouse!!" Tuffkit cooed, cocking his head from side to side.

"Yes, yes I am!!" Gingerkit wailed. "Now lets go back, please-Mfp!"

"SHHHH!" Shadekit hissed, covering Gingerkit's mouth with her paw. Gingerkit looked up at her wildly, fearing she had heard some dreadful monster. "The adults will hear you!" Shadekit continued. Gingerkit let out a groan and she was carried father away from the camp. They traveled farther until the camp was no longer visible. They arrived at a very marshy area and paused.

"Look at that!" Tuffkit gasped, dropping his sister. Ginger leaped away from her sibling but realized she didn't know the way back! With a sigh she padded back to Shadekit's side. Tuffkit was staring down at a toad, poised on a lily pad. I hadn't noticed them yet. Tuffkit stuck his tail up in the air, raggled his rump around and pounced.

The toad leaped away at the last moment, leaving Tuffkit nothing but a new mud covered pelt and a mouth full of lily pad. Shadekit almost bowled over laughing, even Gingerkit couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Ha, ha,ha!" Tuffkit growled "I'd like to see you two do better!"

"Oh I know I can!" Shadekit said grandly, she looked around, then spotted a nearby raven. It was peaking at the ground, looking for worms in the soft soil. Shadekit spun to face it, she crept closer and closer... till she was just a few tail lengths away from it... then she ran for it. The raven looked up and gave a shocked caw, flying up on top the air. At first it flew low to the ground, giving Shadekit enough of a chance to catch it, in her mind. She an after the feather'd creature until a tree root hooked onto her leg, causing her to fall. She gave a great hiss of anger, watching her prey fly farther into the sky.

"Of course you can do better.." Tuffkit said sarcastically, Gingerkit at his side. Shadekit gave an ignorant snort.

"Better then yours." She argued.

"Guys, whats that weird smell?" Gingerkit whimpered, getting her litter mates attention. Tuffkit gave a quick whiff to the air.

"Ugh! Smells like SmellyFur, only worse! If that's even possible." He muttered.

Shadekit looked around, till her eyes settled on a den. "Its coming from over there." She explained. "Come on, maybe SmellyFur's parents live there or something."

"I don't think-"

"Hello!" Shadekit yowled down the den, interrupting her sister. The sounds of scrapping came from inside the den, and a loud growling yawn echoed back in reply. "Huh, must have been sleeping." Shadekit concluded, returning to her siblings. Her siblings did not reply, they only stared back at the den, their eyes as round as moons.

"What-What is that!" Gingerkit yowled, huddling to Tuffkit's pelt. Shadekit turned and looked at the animal in surprise.

It a large, red in colour. Its snout was long and sharp, a small row of sharp, white teeth attached in it's mouth. It had a large bushy tail, that was swishing back and forth. It's eyes were green, and hungry.. It gave them a deep growl.

"Run!" Gingerkit cried, beginning the retreat. Tuffkit and Shadekit right behind her. They scrambled down the marsh toward a piney patch of forest, they could hear large paw steps thudding behind them.

"It's right behind us!" Tuffkit said, looking over his shoulder.

"Then run faster!" Shadekit meowed, speeding up to her brother's pace. They burst out of the bushes and smacked right into PricklePaw, The kits heard the fox stop, it was too big to get threw the small area, then head off in another direction, trying to get in another way.

"Um, PricklePaw... what, erm, what are you doing here?" Tuffkit whimpered.

"Im just in the middle of my essement- wait! What are you doing out of camp!" PricklePaw frowned, she pushed the kits off herself angrily.

The kits sat under her glare, wriggling under their pelts till Gingerkit broke out in sobs. " I didn't want to come!!! They made me go with them!!"

"Way to stay strong Gingerkit." Tuffkit growled.

"What kind of brother are you!" Pricklepaw snapped, pulling Gingerkit under her forelegs in comfort.

"The adventurous kind." Tuffkit explained.

"Well, did you know their are sucking sand pits out here! One of you could have been sucked down and never seen again!" Pricklepaw snarled, all the kits went silent.

"Grrrrrrr!"

"What was that!" Pricklepaw said, jerking her head to look around in all derections.

"That big red thing with the bushy tail! Shadekit woke it up!!" Gingerkit wailed. Pricklepaw looked up as the fox broke threw the bush at a bigger end.

"Great Star Clan.." She breathed, Pricklepaw looked back at the kits. "GET BEHIND ME!" They did as they were told. Pricklepaw gave the fox a snarl, spitting at it. The fox slowed down, but it remained undeterred. It took a few steps forward, the jumped. Pricklepaw jumped forth as well, narrowly missing the jaw and jamming her claws into his eye. The fox howled, shaking its head around. After a few moments Pricklepaw released him, backing away. The fox came at her again but this time PricklePaw moved out of the way at the last second, the fox crashed into the bramble bush, yelping as thorns jabbed into it's coat and face. The fox freed its self, but took one look at them before retreating, wagging it tail cowardly behind him.

"Way to go Pricklepaw!" Shadekt cheered when she came out of her intial shock.

"Ya, you just scared a fox away, all by yourself!" Tuffkit added.

"I, I , I can't feel my legs!" Pricklepaw said, her legs trembled out of shock themselves.

"Excellent work." The small group looked up as FoxFang trotted into view. She had obviously been in a hurry, by her heavy breathing. "I tried to get here, but you had already taken care of it. This is deserving of a warrior's name." FoxFang glared down at the kits. "As for you three-"

"It wasn't Gingerkit's fault." Shadekit frowned, staring at her paws. "I made her come with me.." Tuffkit looked away from them, wanting to stay out of it.

"Very well. Pricklepaw, let us retun these kits back to camp. Then I will have a word with GorseStar." FoxFang nodded, the glared down at the kits again. "Then with PinePelt."

"Uh oh." Tuffkit gulpped.

* * *

"I was worried sick about you three!" Pinepelt scowled, she cuffed Tuffkit (not too hard) making him whimpered. "Running around the marsh by yourselves! That is dangerous! Not even Warriors go out alone!" Pinepelt turned to Shadekit, cuffing her as well.

"We had each other.." Tuffkit pouted, earning him another cuff.

"All three of you put together won't make a warrior yet!" PinePelt gave a groan of anger and annoyance. "For the love of the Star Clan, you are not old enough to be apprentices, what makes you think your old enough to go out alone."

"We were playing Exploration!" Shadekit meowed softly, she withered under PinePelt's glare.

"Well, forcing Gingerkit along with you doesn't help!" PinePelt growled "I had to take her to HunterScar for some poopyseed to calm her down."

"Is she ok?" Shadekit whimpered... if something had happened to Gingerkit because of her.

"Yes, she's fine.." PinePelt allowed her gaze to soften. "She'll just be asleep for a while."

"All Cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather!" GorseStar ordered from outside, the ginger queen looked out the entrance.

"C-can we go to the, um, meeting?" Gingerkit asked sleepily from where she had been laying off to the side, waking from her near thought it over for a moment.

"Very well, I think it would be rude if you didn't attend this one." She spoke after a few moments. Tuffkit and Shadekit ran out as fast as they could.

"Why would it be rude?" Gingerkit yawned as PinePelt picked her up by her scruff. The queen didn't answer and took her out to the clearing.

"Cats of Shadown Clan." GorseStar began just as PinePelt appeared, the tiny clan was assembled bellow the Oak as always, the chattering died off. "Today a fox was found on our land."

A murmer of fear came from the clan.

"I ask everyone to be on their toes, keep your ears high and eyes open for it. The last thing we need is a dead cat." GorseStar spoke, she glanced down at the kits, but didn't pause for more then a moment. "Pricklepaw managed to scare it off for the moment, all on her own."

This time pleased and proud grumbles came, some cats muttered to PricklePaw, Frozenpaw especially.

"So I think it is time for PricklePaw to receive her warrior name." GorseStar continued, but she was interrupted by a cheer before she could go on. After it quieted she went on, beckoning PricklePaw with her tail. PricklePaw walked forward, shaking in anticipation.

GorseStar gave PricklePaw an encouraging nod, then turned to PricklePaw's mentor. "FoxFang, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, Im much more then sure." FoxFang nodded, she gleamed proudly at PricklePaw and gave the shecat warm smile. Then realisedwhat she was doing and shook it away.

" Then I, GorseStar, leader of the ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." GorseStar looked back down at PricklePaw "PricklePaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

PricklePaw seemed at a lose for words, but managed to utter a "Yes.."

" Then by the powers of Star Clan , I give you your warrior name. PricklePaw, from this moment you will be known as PrickleBush. StarClan honors your courage and endurance. We welcome you as a full warrior of Shadow Clan." GorseStar finished, she leaped down and gave PrickleBush a lick to the forehead.

"PrickleBush! PrickleBush! PrickleBush!"

GorseStar stepped away as BundleFur and NightPelt came forward. BundleFur kept whimpering happily and licking PrickleBush and NightPelt glew in radiating proudness.

"Whats BundleFur doing?" Tuffkit asked, he glanced up at PinePelt questioningly. The queen smiled down at him affectionately.

"No matter how big a kit gets, their still some one's kit." PinePelt explained. "Their just happy to see their kit become a warrior."

"Cats of Shadow Clan.. I have another announcement." GorseStar spoke, she scrabbled up the oak with great difficulty. She finally settled on the branch with a heavy breath. MouseEars looked up at her worriedly, then at his clan mates and back.

There was silence as she caught her breath. Shadekit looked at her more closely.

"Wow, GorseStar's out of shape. She can't even climb that tree.." Shadekit commented.

"That and she getting fa-"

"Hush!" PinePelt hissed, brushing her tail over Tufflkit.

"I have noticed how quiet things have become, and how peaceful things are beginning to be. So I think the time is right." GorseStar meowed. "MouseEars and I have agreed, and I am expecting kits."

The clan gave another cheer, it was rare for female leaders to have kits, but it did happen on occasion.

GorseStar held up her tail for silence. "I will fulfill my duties, but within camp until my kits come. BundleFur will represent the clan at the gatherings, I will still organize patrols and have ceremony. "

"Are you moving into the nursery?" PinePelt called.

"I think its fitting." GorseStar nodded.

"We get to bunk with GorseStar!" Tuffkit whispered to Shadekit excitedly, Shadekit responded with a quick nod.

"That is all." GorseStar concluded. She jumped from the tree and headed for the nursrey.

"Wow, new kits!!" Shadekit mumbled. "That's going to be so much fun! Right Gingerkit?...Gimgerkit?" Shadekit looked at her sister, but the ginger and white kit was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

Another moon past and life in Shadow Clan was improving. The kits were excitedly awaiting their apprenticeships within the next moon.

And GorseStar-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

"She's kitting! She's Kitting!" PinePelt yowled, bursting from the den at break neck speeds. Shadekit stumbled out of the nursery with a petrified look on her face, she shakily made a few steps and collapsed to her knees. Tuffkit exited next, tugging Gingerkit out by her tail.

"But I wanna see!" Gingerkit, usual the easily frightened one, looked down back into the nursery with a glimmer of curiosity in her eye.

"She's in pain! What else do you want to see?" Shadekit whimpered.

"She going to have kits! It must be wonderful to have kits!" Gingerkit said, peeking deeper into the hole, till Tuffkit pulled her farther away. "AAwww!"

"PinePelt wants us out of the nursery!" Tuffkit mowed, releasing her. Gingerkit glared up at him, then looked longingly back at the nursery.

"Out of the way! Out of the Way!" MouseEars spat as he ran by them, he paused at the Nursery, waiting for HunterScar. The tom was half way there, carrying a large amount of Raspberry leaves. The two entered the nursery as quickly as they could.

"Can I watc-"

"No!" Gingerkit was interrupted by the toms in the nursery. She gave a great huff and sat down, annoyed.

"Your too young to watch a kitting. Besides, you don't have GorseStar's permission." PinePelt frowned as she came up behind the kits. "Some Queens don't want to be cocked at in their moments of weakness."

"Yes PinePelt.." Gingerkit sighed. She padded away quietly towards the other side of camp. Shadekit and Tuffkit looked at each other before following.

"Hey! Gingerkit?" Tuffkit mowed, managing to catch up to her. The tiny shecat turned to his, a disappointed look was brewing on her face, gently she sat down and looked longingly towards the nursery. "What's the matter? Why do you want to watch GorseStar have her kits so badly?"

"I dunno...." Gingerkit muttered after a few moments. She looked at her siblings with a sad pair of grey eyes. "I just wanted to know how.."

"How?" Shadekit questioned, she cocked her head in confusing, momentarily forgetting her fears. "What do you mean how?"

"Well...." Gingerkit muttered, scuffing her feet. "How do you have kits? Where do they come from?"

"From the queen, mouse brain." TuffKit said, he stood straighter and shook his head.

"But how do they get in, and where do they come out?" Gingerkit asked, looking at her brother. TuffKit's straighter stance faltered and he blinked.

"Um... Well obviously... Uh.." TuffKit grumbled, he stopped and began to lick his chest in embarrassment. "I don't know.."

"If you want to know so badly, why not ask WinterEyes? He's an elder.. Im sure he knows.." Shadekit offered. GingerKit looked off towards WinterEyes, who was basking in the only sunny area of camp. He was purring contently and murmuring to himself.

"Ok!" She mowed and ran off towards him.

"Hold on GingerKit! Im coming two!" Tuffkit yowled, running after her, Shadekit rolled her eyes and padded away after them.

"WinterEyes!!" GingerKit called loudly. The elder jumped and jolted to his feet.

"What! Is it the River Clan or the Thunder Clan! Who is it! What's going on!!?" The elder growled, looking around in panic, he paused when the kits sat at his side.

"Gee your funny!" TuffKit purred, letting out a marrow of laughter. The elder tom glared down at them.

"Hmpf!" He frowned angrily and lay back down, never dropping his glare. "What do you want?"

"Where do kits come from?"

"Huh?!" WinterEyes muttered, his glare drooping to a blank stare. The kits gave him an innocent smile back.

"Where do kits come from?" Gingerkit repeated, she flicked her tail in anticipation. The elder looked around uncomfortably, before muttering to himself about curiosity and killing kits. He looked back at them, then let a sly smile spread over his face.

"The Star Clan of course." He responded, relaxing once more. The tom looked them over, clearly thinking he had answered the question.

"How?"

"How?!?" The tom said, tensing again. He let out a tired sigh and looked down at the pleading eyes. "Well... there is a lessoned I heard as a warrior."

"What is it." ShadeKit mowed, leaning forward in wonderment, her elder gave a simple smile before beginning.

"A long time ago, before the clans came to the lake. The star clan began to become larger and larger. Soon the land of the great endless skies became scares of enough prey. The Star Clan knew they must do something." WinterEyes told them, he seemed happy to recount the story he heard in his youth. "So they began to us the cat spirits that were longs since faded from memory as knew kits." WinterEyes caught the kits look of confusion. "Oh, that's right. Your too young to know what I mean. Well, when you've lived in the Star Clan for a really long time, cats stop to remember. They forget you. Soon your nothing more but another droplet of water in a waterfall. When your completely forgotten, you are reborn as another cat."

"Ohhhh!" The kits murmured in awe. Then they all heard the scrable of feet coming from the nursrey.

"The kits have arrived! The kits have arrived!" MouseEars yowled, bursting from the den. ElmPaw and GingerKit were the first at his side.

"Can we see them?! Can we see them!!?" The two mowed in chores. MouseEars gave a proud nodded, letting them scurry past him into the nursrey.

"Get on your feet you two." PinePelt ordered, pushing ShadeKit and TuffKit towards the nursery. "We have to move the nest over a tweek for GorseStar and the kits."

"Ok!" TufKit agreed, hurrying into the nursery, grumbling some congratulations to MouseEars on the way. ShadeKit however remained behind, glued to the place she was sitting.

"Shadekit, come on, get off your tail. Its sunset already and you'll need to sleep soon." PinePelt ordered.

"No.........." ShadeKit mumbled. "I don't wanna go in there..."

"Why not?" PinePelt frowned crossly, ShadeKit sent her an upset look, causing PinePelt to soften. "Whats wrong Shadekit? Whats the matter with the nursery."

"N-nothing..." ShadeKit sighed, then she stood and slowly made her away to the nursery, PinePelt padded alongside her.

Inside there was a small crowd of cat hovering over GorseStar's nest. TrueHeart, ElmPaw and Gingerkit all were cooing and whispering happily to each other. Shadekit merely dropped into her nest, she felt PinePelt pull it over to one side of the room, creating more space for the Queen Leader.

HunterScar returned to the nursery, shooing the older cats away and pushing Gingerkit off to the side, he gave GorseStar a large amount of Borage Leaves. "How are we settling in?" He asked GorseStar happily.

"Fine.. just tired.." GorseStar smiled calmly. The kits had personally never seen her so weak, she barley had the power to lift her head. All the while the leader was smiling and sighing in bliss..

"Good, good.." HunterScar nodded, he bent over and sniffed something near GorseStar's belly before looking back up at her. "They both seem fine and healthy."

"Wonderful..." GorseStar mowed, her eyes darted around. "Where is MouseEars?"

"I think he ran off to tell the hunting patrol the good news. SmellyFur and Foxfang have been out all day." HnuterScar chuckled. He turned and began to exit the den. "I'll leave you to your rest."

"Their so cute!" GingerKit squealed as she sat down beside her sister, Tuffkit on Shadekit's other side. Shadekit peered over to the nest, finally making out the tiny kits.

One was pure black, the other was also black, but had a brown under belly and paws. "Their both toms." Gingerkit giggled. "The small black one is named DuskKit and the black and brown one is FleaKit!!"

"Cute." TuffKit frowned, curling into his nest.

"Your such a wet moss." Gingerkit glowered. She looked back at ShadeKit excitedly. "You like them right!!"

"ShadeKit didn't respond, she only looked at the kits fearfully, she tucked herself closer to PinePelt's fur and closed her eyes. The pains and haunting sounds of GorseStar's yowls echoed in her mind.

Im never being a queen...................................

"Who do you want?" Tuffkit asked.

Shadekit jolted out of her thoughts and turned to her brother, Tuffkit smiled at her expectantly, but it soon faltered. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"Ummm..." Shadekit mumbled. "No.."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "A mentor! Who do you want as a mentor!!"

Shadekit gave a shrug and looked around the clearing. "There aren't many free cats to mentor us... PinePelt and SmellyFur are like our parents, they'd been to soft on us. GorseStar has kits, so she's too busy , then MouseEars and BundleFur are taken already.."

"Oh ya.." Tuffkit nodded. "That scratches off most of the clan."

"Quwick FweaQit! Aftar that Funder Can warwior!" Came DuskKit's lisping voice. The young kits came barging out of the den, with Gingerkit in the lead. Fleakit (or FweaQit) pounced and landed on Gingerkit's back.

"Oh no! The brave shadow clan warriors got me!!" Gingerkit gasped in mock horror. Fleakit and DuskKit giggled uncontrollably as they began to jump onto of her.

Indeed more time had past, a moon if you want to be precize, ShadeKit no longer feared the kits like she use to and Gingerkit acted like they were her own younger siblings. Allowing them to pounce her and chase her. Tuffkit hadn't given a fig about them, as long as they stayed out of his way.

And with the passing moon the three older kits became six moons old, finally ready to become apprentices.

"WHat mentor do you want GingerKit?" TuffKit questioned. The ginger and white she-cat froze at his words.

"M-Mentor...." She murmured shyly, returning to her usual personality.

"Yes, M-mentor." TuffKit growled, making fun of her stutter. He frowned when Gingerkit didn't respond, just looked around nervously. "Well!!"

Gingerkit gave a frightened jolt and whimpered, Fleakit and DuskKit leaped off her and charged over to Tuffkit.

"You no nice!" FleaKit snapped squeakily, squatted down and raggled his rump. Preparing to pouce.

"Yah! Jou iz a meany!" DuskKit lisped, he frowned crossly at TuffKit, but the tom rolled his eyes.

"I was just asking." Tuffkit grumbled, ShadeKit let a marrow of laughter escape her lips at the kit's stern faces.

GorseStar suddenly exited the nursrey and walked over the the oak tree's lowest branch. She gave a yowl before climbing it. "All Cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather!" The clan looked over from where they lay and clambered over. PinePelt exited the nursery as well, scanning her adopted kits over.

"GingerKit! Your fur is all over the place!" She walts over and began to lick Gingerkit's fur into place.

"The time has come for our apprentice den to grow full once more. Tuffkit, ShadeKit and GingerKit step forward." GorseStar ordered. Shadekit and Tuffkit leaped forth till they were right under the oak tree. PinePelt released Gingerkit and gave her a push towards her siblings.

"Go on." She whispered to Gingerkit quietly. Gingerkit gulped and made her way towards the oak shakily.

"Are you ready to become apprentices?" Gorsestar asked

"Yes." TuffKit mowed boldly, Shadekit couldn't find her voice, but nodded vigorously.

Gingerkit had finally caught up and sat at Tuffkits side, she muttered a "Yes." and looked at her feet frightened.

"Very well then." Gorsestar nodded, she looked over her clan. "From now on, these kits will be known as TuffPaw, ShadePaw and GingerPaw. NightPelt-" The pure black warrior stepped forward. "You are a sturdy and Strong warrior with a gentle heart, you will train TuffKit." NightPelt padded forward and touched noses with TuffPaw before the two sat off to the side.

"TrueHeart." GorseStar called, the white she-cat with black paws wandered forth. "You are ready for your first apprentice. With your loyal honesty ,your kind heart and your unquestionable bravery I know you will train GingerKit to the best of your abilities. Pass on MouseEar's teachings well." TureHeart nodded and walk up to GingerPaw. The ginger she-cat wasn't trembling anymore, knowing TrueHeart was a kind cat, but the fear of her training kept her cowering. They touched noses and join TuffPaw and NightPelt.

"I hate to ask you to take on another apprentice so soon but FoxFang, I believe you are up to the challenge. You will Mentor ShadePaw, I know you will pass on TalonStar's lessons." GorseStar said, the clan fell into a hushed mourning, FoxFang gave a sad grumble but lifted her head and walked up to ShadePaw, resting her nose on her apprentice's. The clan visibly brightened and began to chant.

"ShadePaw, TuffPaw, GingerPaw!!!"


	7. Chapter 5

FoxFang's tabby tail exited the rosebush wall quickly, ShadePaw right behind her, ready for her first boarder patrol.. For some reason the clan wanted she and her siblings to learn how to fight before any they boarders. So the first month had confront with chores and fighting then hunting practice. ShadePaw felt her pelt tingle with excitement as the patrol marched towards the River Clan boarders. She took a quick look around.

Up in front was her mentor and eldest warrior FoxFang, her tabby pelt glittered under the sun escaping through the pine trees above. Her eyes were hauntingly dull and cold as they got closer and closer to the river.. A few steps behind her was MouseEars, the brown tom srunched up his nose as the wind blew in their direction. ShadePaw felt her nose do the same as the sent of fish washed over her. Disgusting. Some one padded to her side and she looked over to find ElmPaw. Her dark ginger she-cat friend smiled at her before speeding to her mentor's, MouseEars, side. Finally a few steps behind ShadePaw was PrickleBush, the black she-cat blinked sleepily in the dawn's light, yawning sleepily.

Still, ShadePaw had to wonder, why was the River Clan boarder patrol so much more protected then the Thunder Clan's? She had watch TuffPaw, NightPelt and SmellyFur head off to it a few moments before her patrol had left.. did GorseStar think Thunder Clan was no threat, or was it something else....

"Come on you two, speed up!!" FoxFang ordered as she noticed how far behind PrickleBush and ShadePaw had fallen. PrickleBush snapped to attention and picked up her pace, ShadePaw also sped up and was soon at ElmPaw's side.

ElmPaw trotted closer to her. "How do you like your first boarder patrol?" She asked, flicking her tail around in reference to the newly shown territory. ShadePaw gave a tired purr.

"Its intresting. I always wanted to see this part of the forest, but.." ShadePaw yawned loudly, showing her white, sharp fangs. "Its just too early for my taste.."

"Should have waited like GingerPaw did for the sun high patrol." ElmPaw giggled. The patrol soon came to a large marshy area that was fed by a river's tail. FoxFang nodded the other ahead then turned to ShadePaw.

"Time for a lesson." She murmered. "This marsh is covered in sink pits. Do you know where they are?"

ShadePaw look around quietly, taking in the landscape. Most of the area had reeds and grass tufts poking out... but... "The areas where nothing grows?" ShadePaw asked.

"That is one way. Another is that it looks like wet sand all the time. Good think though..." FoxFang nodded. "Come on and I'll help you across the first time... remember one of the clan rules.. NEVER LEAVE CAMP ALONE.."

"Your gonna cloud that over my head forever aren't you.." ShadePaw frowned as she carfully padded after her mentor's lead through the marsh.

"Till the day the Star Clan takes me.." FoxFang muttered with a trace of warmth in her voice, she tested out a grassy island surrounded by wet sand before stepping on it.

ShadePaw groaned softly and leap to the grassy spot, only to slipp forward and have her front paw slide into the sand. "FoxFang!"

"Hold on." FoxFang grunted, she backed up and helped ShadePaw pull paw up, till it broke the surface with a bubbly pop. "See, you could have been sucked right down.. Take your time , there's no rush.."

"Ok.." ShadePaw nodded, she slowly followed after FoxFang until the thick marsh had ended and they found the others.

"We've already marked The Old Stump. Were ready to move onto the Red Rock." MouseEars said to her, he flicked his tail to a very large stump covered in moss.

"Good, lets go." FoxFang meowed, she lead the patrol farther along the bank of the river, which was slightly shallow this time of year. ShadePaw got up to FoxFang's side and could make out a large red rock on the horizon. She padded forward fast, until FoxFang let out a hiss of warning. At first ShadePaw thought it was directed at her.. but she quickly found out who it was for.

A grey she-cat with a black muzzle and tail tip just stepped out from behind the red rock, with a small patrol behind her. One a black and grey tom, one dark grey tom with a spotted pelt that reminded ShadePaw of small rocks piled together, and finally a black tom with a white face and paws. They stank of fish and water, the patrol spotted them and began to march towards them.

"River Clan." FoxFang hissed quietly, hate weepied from her voice like a waterfall. ShadePaw slunk closer to ElmPaw's side and looked up at the older apprentice.

"Who are they?" She asked, looking over the approaching group.

"The she-cat is GreyFur, their oldest warrior, then there's FishScale." ElmPaw flicked her tail unnoticeable towards the black and grey tom. "He's their newest warrior. Then StoneFur is the spotted tom and Black and white one is SplashFace." ElmPaw went silent for a moment before she commented. "We don't normally meet a patrol.."

"FoxFang!" GreyFur called, FoxFang glared at the she-Cat and kept walking towards her.

"What is it GreyFur!?" FoxFang demanded, walking right past the River Clan warrior, GreyFur stared after her, flustered.

"If you stay still long enough she'd tell you!!!" SplashFace hissed, making FoxFang whip around to face him.

"I owe your clan nothing!"

"Neither do we!" FishScale began, but GreyFur sent him a stare.

"You owe us everything.." MouseEars spat, walking to FoxFang's side. The two clan held steady glares towards each other, time seemed to grow cold between the two. ElmPaw and ShadePaw were clueless as to why they were fighting, FishScale also had a lost look on his face... suddenly a small black River clan apprentice came out from behind the patrol.

"GreyFur?" She impiled quietly, drifting to her mentor's side.

"Quite NinePaw, this doesn't concern you.." GreyFur growled. the apprentice sighed and wandered closer to the boarder.

"NinePaw. Put one paw over that boarder and I'll have to claw your face off.." ElmPaw said blandly. NinePaw let out an amused snort, but did not cross.

"Why can't we have a normal boarder spat with you guys like we have with the Wind Clan?" NinePaw inquired. ElmPaw only offered a shrug in response. "Anyway-" The River Clan cat continued. "We lost a warrior around the boarder here.. he's sick and he need to find him.."

"Who?" ShadePaw asked, drawing attetion to herself.

"Well, who are you?" NinePaw asked.

"ShadePaw- NinePaw, NinePaw- ShadePaw." ElmPaw said quickly. "Now who's missing?"

NinePaw looked surprised at ElmPaw's briskness, but nodded, she shot a look towards their mentors before continuing.

"Its-"

"None of their business , seeing as they don't want to help." GreyFur spat, whipping around and leading her patrol away. NinePaw had no chice but to follow, she shot glances over her shoulder as they left.

"Of all the nerve." FoxFang growled, MouseEars gave a sharp nod as he glared after the River Clan cats.

PrickleBush stepped forward, looking at the two senior warriors. " Did you hear her? She said a sick cat was around the boarder.. what if he crossed?"

"Then we'll finish him." FoxFang snarled coldly. She stalked onward towards the red rock to mark it. Unlike FoxFang, MouseEars seemed more worried about the sick river clan warrior.

"If he is truelly sick, what happens if it spreads to our clan..." He muttered.

"I remember from the last gathering that the other clans were hit really hard with green cough... do you think, maybe, that's what the cat has?" PrickleBush questioned.

"Prehaps." MouseEars nodded. "We must keep our ears up and eyes peeled."

"Are you coming or not?" FoxFang yowled over her shoulder, as she finished marking. MouseEars looked in her direction and sent her a stern look before leading the others to her.

After Red Rock was properly marked the group moved on to the last land mark.

"Its call Warm Cove." ElmPaw said softly. FoxFang nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the River Clan own the Cove itself, we just mark around it.." FoxFang growled. "Its the perfect sunning spot, but those River Clan fish own it.."

"Look!" ElmPaw yowled, she pointed inward toward their tarritory. A grey tom with a black underbelly was scrabbling through the marsh unevenly, he breathing heavy and shallow.

"I didn't know GuppyBelly was sick.." MouseEar frowned, scrunching up his nose, the smell of illness hit the Shadow Clan cats like a wall. PrickleBush made a gaging noise at the smell.

"I don't care if he's sick! He's going back to the River Clan if I have to drag him there on my last legs!" FoxFang spat, she stomped towards him. "GuppyBelly you fish brained River cat! Get back to your own clan!!!"

GuppyBelly raised his head, then began to sway, before falling over on his side.

"Useless..." FoxFang began to mutter heatly, but it soon to to a shocked yowled. GuppyBelly was sucked into a sinking pit he had foolishly collapsed on. "Get him! Get him before he sinks!!"

The patrol ran forth, making sure not to get stuck themselves, they arrived just as his back was starting to sink. MouseEars took him around his scruff. FoxFang dug her claws into his pelt. "Pull!!" PrickleBush hissed as she took hold of the tip of his tail, beginning to tug. They worked feverishly trying to free him, ElmPaw and ShadePaw hooked their claws into his back, just like FoxFang and began to pull..

"Come on! Come On!!" FoxFang snapped, pulling harder. GuppyBelly made no noises of distress as he sank deeper into the sand.

"Its another River Clan patrol!" MouseEars grumbled from his full mouth. Sure enough some cat had taken notice of them and crossed boarder.

"GuppyBelly!" A young tabby she-cat gasped as the two got closer, the other cat, a white tom with tan feet, watched helplessly from the main land. Unable to aide them without fear that they would find another sinking pit and be lost as well.

Suddenly GuppyBelly's head became submerged in the sand.. there was no other choice.

"Pull back! Theres nothing we can do!!" FoxFang sighed sadly, releasing the tom's fur, as did most of the others. ShadePaw tired to let go but her claw was stuck.

"FoxFang! My claw! Its, its stuck-" ShadePaw couldn't continue as her face was pulled into the sand.

She couldn't breath! Everything was so dark and cold!! Then some one grabbed her scruff and she felt a painful twinge come from her paw. He face resurfaced with a cough and sweet air filled her lungs.

"You ok?" ElmPaw whispered into ShadePaw's ear, the younger cat only nodded slowly..

"You all go back to camp.." MouseEars ordered. "FoxFang and I will handle them.." He flicked his tail towards the River Clan warrior, who seemed to be mourning but enraged at the same time. PrickleBush gave a curt bow before leading the two apprentices away into the brush.

* * *

A few days later and the clan still had an erie cold feeling blowing inside them.. They expected the River Clan to get mad, attack them.. even have PebbleStar come and visit. Yet nothing came, GorseStar lay inside the nursery, watching her kits play together carefully. Her mind was a muddle with thoughts and worries... everything had been going up and down so fast for the clan. What could they do....

GorseStar gave a heavy sigh and relaxed into her nest.

She hoped nothing worse could happen..

* * *

"Filthy thunder clan..." NightPelt bristled. TuffPaw was at his side, along with BundleFur and FrozenPaw. GingeraPaw had also accompanied them after TrueHeart had come down with a slight illness. BundleFur also hissed quietly in agreement. The group watched as four young Thunder Clan cats were hunting in their boarders. LoudPaw, or LoudVoice as she was so correctly call now, was stalking up on a small crow settled deep in their boarders. She pounced, but missed as the crow flew away.

"She's not use to the uncovered area. She's use to those thickets. Why can't she get that through her tiny head... amazing her big mouth even fits on her face." ForzenPaw muttered. LoudVoice's older clan mate, a small, beautiful grey and white shecat let her yellow, snake like eyes darted around.

"AdderEyes.. that arrogant thief. She's done this before." BundleFur added, watching as the she-cat managed to show the others a proper Shadow Clan stalk. TuffPaw allowed his claws to unsheathe, pushing them into the ground sourly.

" Longwhisker was always ready for an adventure more them obeying the warrior code." NightPelt added as the grey tabby tom stalked across the marsh, but much more clumsily then AdderEyes had shown them. His long whiskers bobbing around his face. "What kind of example is that to set for his kits. He's almost a senior warrior."

"What is MoonPaw doing out here and away from her mentor." BundleFur muttered, they all turned their gaze to the grey shecat with a white under belly and tail tip. She was wallowing around, not even trying. "At lest she's got sense.."

"Are we attacking or not?" TuffPaw frowned a them, he heard GingerPaw whimper next to him, not that he really cared.

"Of course we are." FrozenPaw growled, h glared out of the bushes angrily. "We'll teach them a lesson they won't forget."

"GingerPaw, go back to camp and get reinforcements." NightPeltordered, the ginger white she-cat dashed away greatfully.

"FrozenPaw and I will go around, we'll corner them. When I give the signal, we'll attack." BundleFur said, hiking off into the bushes, FrozenPaw at her heels.

TuffPaw crouched beside his mentor, watching the Thunder Clan cat stalk around their territory. LongWhiskers darted forward behind a tree, then returned with a mouse dangling from his teeth. TuffPaw's crouch turned into a pouncing position, the only thing that stopped him from nailing the cat was NightPelt. The senior warrior lay his tail on TuffPaw's back.

"Relax.. not until BundleFur gives the signal." NightPelt meowed, TuffPaw seatled into his crouch again. He looked up at his mentor.

"What do I do?" He asked ceriously.

"What I taught you." NightPelt grumbled. A sudden yowling sound filled the air as BundleFur and FrozenPaw burst out of the weeds behind the Thunder Clan cat. They all looked up and began to back away. "Go!" NightPelt yowled, leading TuffPaw into his first battle. They scrambled down towards the battle, teeth bared and hissing. NightPelt tackled LongWhiskers head on, bowling the warrior over. BundleFur and AdderEyes were already circling each other, spitting wildly. TuffPaw spotted FrozenPaw cornered by LoudVoice off to the side. TuffPaw looked around quickly before spotting MoonPaw, she was halfway back to the boarder, most likely off to get aide.

"No you don't!" TuffPaw growled, padding after her. She had gotten only a fox tail away from the boarder when TuffPaw caught up, he leaped at her, pushing MoonPaw off balance and falling to the ground. He managed to cut her a few times before MoonPaw rounded on him. She hissed and slashed at him, luckily TuffPaw managed to dodge her out stretched claws. Unfortunately her fangs were another story, her teeth nipped his pelt around his legs, then latched onto the back of his neck, using her back feet to batter him. TuffPaw yowled , cutting the she-cat across the nose. MoonPaw whimpered and stepped back, letting him. TuffPaw prepared to leap at her again, when..

"Tuffpaw look out!"

Too late.

TuffPaw felt someone cuff his back feet, forcing him to fall down. AdderEyes jumped over him and lead MoonPaw off into the Thunder Clan brush. It wasn't long before LongWhiskers went after them, without his prey.

"I-Im back!!" GingerPaw shouted, she lead FoxFang, SmellyFur and GorseStar towards them.

"Let go! Let go!!" LoudVoice yowled from behind, the Shadow Clan turned to stare at the battle before them. FrozenPaw had LoudVoice under him and he was slashing at her with all his might. The white she-cat had turned a blood red from her wound and she yowled in pain as he cut her and bit her.

"Let her go FrozenPaw!" GorseStar ordered, her voice in panic as she race down towards them.

FrozenPaw obeyed. LoudVoice jolted to her paws and gimped quickly away towards her boarder, once she was across she collapsed. Her breathing was heavy, but she was still awake. Most likely trying to catch her breath. She manged to her feet and wobbled away, looking back at them before escaping into the bush.

"You cut her eye out." GingerPaw whimpered softly, she walked up to TuffPaw and began to lick his fur nervously, TuffPaw and the old cat stared at FrozenPaw in questioning eyes.

FrozenPaw looked off over the boarder in a mixture of guilt and triumphant, when he caught the others stares he snorted. "She came over here, hunting our prey! I taught her a lesson she will never forget, like I said I would. If any cat messes with my clan! I will make sure they never forget it!" FrozenPaw began to lick his bloody paw clean, avoid the others eyes. GorseStar gave her head a shake to clear it before she spoke.

"Let us return to camp.."

* * *

The patrol stalked into the camp, the eire feeling grew strong as the clan had just upset the enime clans on either side of them. MouseEars padded up to GorseStar sensing the tenseness between them. He whispered something in GorseStar's ear and she visible relaxed. "BundleFur. My den." GorseStar ordered, she lead the two towards it, talking to them quietly.

"Ooooo, your in trouble." TuffPaw snickered, only to have FrozenPaw turn on him.

"The squirrel was asking for it!" He spat. "And so are you!"

TuffPaw clamp his mouth shut.

PrickleBush, who had been eating nearby, paused and turned to them. "What happened?" She asked worriedly. ElmPaw was at her side, gulping down some water vole. ShadePaw lay down next to ElmPaw when she saw her siblings return, she had remined at camp after yanking a claw out of joint.

ForzenPaw remianed quiet, not looking either she-cats in the eye. Yet TuffPaw spoke for him.

"He clawed LoudVoice's eye out." He meowed. FrozenPaw glared at the young tom, then turned guiltily towards the others.

"I-I didn't mean to get her eye, m-my paw missed her ear. I was aiming for her ear. I just wanted her to get a scar, so she wouldn't dream of hunting on Shadow Clan land again..I never thought-"

"Calm down FrozenPaw." PrickleBush said sympathectically. ElmPaw seemed more disturbed by her brothers action and pushed her vole away, feeing nausious. "Im sure you didn't mean it, besides, LoudVoice needed a wake up call. That she-cat thought she could get away with anything."

FrozenPaw relaxed slightly, but looked worridly off towards GorseStar's den.. "I hope they see it that way.." He muttered.

Like his words had summand them, the three cat exited GorseStar's den, GorseStar herself marched towards the great oak. "All cats who can catch their own prey, gather!!"

The cat crowded around, some looking at FrozenPaw nervously. The young tom ducked his head.

"Cats of Shadow Clan, we have found out some Thunder Clan Cats have been hunting in our tarritory!!" GorseSTar announced, she was greeted by yowls of outrage and curses. After they quieted she continued. "Thanks to a small patrol, they were chased off... if not some what cruelly.." She flashed a look down at FrozenPaw for a moment before going on. " MouseEars, BundleFur and I have agreed that the time is right. ElmPaw and FrozenPaw.. step forward."

The two cats did as they were told.

"It is time for you to become warriors!" GorseStar announced. The cats began to yowl again, but this time in agreement. GorseStar store down at them, and began.

"I, GorseStar , leader of Shadow Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." GorseStar looked back down at the two. "ElmPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? "

ElmPaw was jiggling about excitedly, just at the thought of being a Warrior. " I do. " She smiled

GorseStar nodded "Then by the powers of Star Clan, I give you your warrior name. ElmPaw, from this moment you will be known as ElmLeaves. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm .We welcome you as a full warrior of Shadow Clan. " GorseStar turned and looked down at FrozenPaw. " FrozenPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, I do." FrozenPaw said seriously, he stood tall and proud before the clan. Many of the other cat muttered to themselves in glowing, anxious voices.

"Then by the powers of Star Clan, I give you your warrior name. FrozenPaw, from this moment you will be known as FrozenHeart. StarClan honors your courage and..." GorseStar paused, trying to think of a kind thing to say about the warrior, she quickly came up with a virtue that would satisfy them. "And your loyalty. We welcome you as a full warrior of Shadow Clan. " With that she finished and leaped down, padded up to the new warriors and licked both the new warriors shoulders. The cats around them began to chant.

"ElmLeaves, FrozenHeart! ElmLeaves, FrozenHeart!"


End file.
